The untold legend
by Shadowbladex215
Summary: This is about a person who becomes a hero.


The Untold Legend

Chapter 1 The beginning

Once I was a kid in high school but all that changed when I was blown up by a car bomb that killed my mom, dad, and little brother. But I was left in a coma for 1 month in a hospital. Then when I woke up my friends was in the room. 5 months of fighting crime the one girl I loved sense the 3rd grade was kidnaped. Then I found a note saying: Meet me at the tall construction site tonight 12:00 P.M. I am the Red X and this is my story.

Where are you kidnaper! I said. Right here red x. Let her go and come into the light. He walks into the light while holding the girl by the neck. What are you? I am known as shadow are no brother of mine. Then I shall prove it. He makes his face look like my little brothers and then transforms back. How? The same way you got your powers. I'll say this one last time give me the girl now! You wish! Then shadow stabbed her in the stomach with his sword and dropped her then disappeared. Katie! Who who are you. It's me Katie, common I need to get you a doctor. Then as I was getting up she grabbed my arm and said don't leave. Kiss me. Why you'll die. I only have enough life left to kiss you. Ok. I kissed her and as I rose my head to be done she was died. So I left and then 1 month later was her funeral that I went after everyone left and put a small X on the tomb stone and left. 5 months later of fighting crime something appeared out of the shadows at first I thought it was shadow but it was not him it was a warrior type of creature and he said in a deep voice: are you red x. Yes. Then he said: Then die! Then attacked with a sword of his own but I had mine out to block his attacks. Then he said his name was Blade. He was the shadows general. Then after 20 minutes of fighting more monsters came

from the shadows and the blade escaped but said we would meet again. I came home and Q seen me as I took off my mask and confronted me on being the red x and I told her what happened and that not to tell anyone. The n I gathered 3 of my friends and told them the truth as well. Then gave them the power of wind,Earth, Fire, and Water. There suites were like mine but the x color was different: green for wind, brown for earth, orange for fire, and blue for water. I trained them to fight then we fought against shadows horde for years until we found out there was two dimensions good and evil but both were at piece with each other. When we came to the dimension of light the king told us about the 5 ancient dragons that were turned to statues and only if the dragons crystal is placed in the stand in front of them. He brought us to the chamber and gave us the crystals and we put them in the slots and the dragons came alive and the shadow invaded the temple and took the dark crystal we chased him and plowed through a legion of shadows forces. We cut him off and a dark figure came from behind him, it was raptor a human raptor like creature that is now shadows general. Stop shadow you must return the shadow stone. You can't stop me red x no one can. So stand aside and let me bring the destroyer to life. You will not succeed. General go. He has the crystal stop him. (Thunder) A dark cloud appears over the general then a big figure comes out of the cloud it's the shadows dragon. Team on me. What is that? It's shadows dragon. What! How do we kill it? No clue. See you next time red x. No!

Chapter 2 The Plan

What are we going to do? I don't know. I say we hit tell it dies. NO! We can't go head on with the dragon, that's crazy. Dragons do you have any advice? Maybe the shadows dragon was once are brother but got greedy and decided to try and steal our power so he would take down the council. He was told that there was an evil forbidden temple holding the power

he was looking for and only the strongest could wield its power but he told the stranger he is the strongest. So he went to the temple but we were there to stop him, but he blasted through us and released the evil power and took control of him. Then what? A priest sealed us in stone the way you found us. Ok thanks dragon. So the brother was power hungry? Yes. 1 year later. We had fought shadow for a year now and we had no idea what truth was in this next fight. We suited up and went. Blade let them go. Well we'll well it's red x and his team ha ha ha ha. Lets go then. We fought then I swiped up with my sword and it ripped off the blades mask and blade fell over. Katie! What! How! Let's get her back to base. When she finally woke up we asked her what happened but all she could remember was that night she died. I don't think we can trust her. I trust her. Will you help us Katie? Yes. Hay guys need to look at this! Ok let's get out there. We went to were the attack was and we seen a new one of shadows creatures it called itself hound chief. Then he went and produced a nasty scream that called his hounds to protect him and shadow was in the coliseum. We fought our way through to face him once and for all. Shadow give up this pointless game! Ha you think I would give this up plus there your drawings after all. So what will you do brother fight me and die or leave and live another day. Your choice. I am not leaving. So be it, royal guards! Team can you guys handle them? Yes we'll handle them you go get shadow. Ok, good luck. Lets go shadow! Very well then. After a long fight the team already defeated the royal guards. Then I blasted him with a special power and the blast incinerated him. Then we raised our swords and yelled in victory.

Chapter 3 The Infection

After a year on the same day and time that I defeated my brother, a portal opened over New York I then called my team to come to the city in there suites. 1 hour later, we came on the closest roof to this portal. Then a

creature came out of the portal which looked like a diseased monster. Then thousands more flooded the streets of New York and in one hour the city was in ruins. After a week we found the queen of this infection, so we fought this enemy but we were loosing until a dark blast hit the queen and I looked back and seen shadow standing over me holding out his hand to help me up. What are you doing here I killed you. No you sent me to the evil realm. So lets stop chatting and start fighting. Lets do it. We went and killed the queen but apparently one of his men was ordered to take a sample of the queens DNA to revive her. 1 year later. General is the ritual ready? Yes. Then let's begin. After a minute the ritual was complete. You, why did you bring me back?! To help destroy red x your destroyer. Ok then how's about you become king of my army, create a new race of have a deal. Sir the elemental blade has crafted an infection sword and is fighting red ! We're is he?! Northside. Queen do you want to come to teach that trader a lesson?Yes. Elemental blade you can't possibly control the infections power! Oh then how am I controlling them now. As soon as he said that the infected humans grabbed him and then shadow appeared as well as the queen. What is this how is she still alive?! Simple while you and I were fighting her my general got a DNA sample from her to bring her back. And as for you trader! Sir I was trying to give you this power but I was testing it because I thought that if I can wield it you could to. I have no time for your ignorance! Queen. My pleasure. No!( screams of pain). You can't trust him queen infectious he will betray you. And then they disappeared.

Chapter 4 the battle

After that run in with queen infectious, me and my team faced an even tougher opponent. It had started as a usual hostage situation but it was there was a much bigger picture that I did not see coming. Hit the deck! I looked to we're the sound came from then bang. Then I seen a big dragon like head

appear then three smaller heads, then I noticed a creature on to of the large head then realized it was one of shadows creations. I then realized the thing that had three heads was can destroy army's with one blast of the large head, but it isn't without defenses. It has three heads and tails as turrets to defend the large head and it has almost indestructible armor to protect the three crystals in its body. So what do you do when you face a perfect defense and one option that is risky, well you cut the connection by going down the big heads mouth and cut the tube that is attached to the crystals before its done charging then me and my team can destroy apocalypse. Team attack! We had attacked and was successful.

Chapter 5 Explanation

Red x! Red x! Hey orange x where's red x. Training floor. What's he doing down there? Training, why? Just need to talk to him. Ok. ( green x goes down to the training floor to find red x). Red x. Yeah. Why are you down here? its not time to train. I know I'm training myself. Why? To gain control over my powers. Ok, but you can't be down here forever. I'm not going to be. x the council wishes to speak with you. Ok, thanks dragon. Lets go then. No green x they want to speak to me not the hole team then what do we do while your gone? Keep crime at bay. Fine. ( red x goes to the council). Red x we have a new task for you. What is the task? You are to go to the planet of elements to learn from the elemental masters. Very well.

Chapter 6 elemental masters

( red x arrives at the planet alone). Hello red x. Who are you?! I am the master of wind. What does you're powers do? The power of wind is like your vision. So if I master the wind element, I can keep my visions under control? Not exactly, you will have some control. So lets begin. ( 3 days later). I can

see you have mastered your visions. Thank you wind master. You are welcome, you may know go to the water master. ( red x finishes his trials and is know at the temple for his final trial). Red x you have reached the final test. You well face me the master of light. Well lets do this then. ( they fight and red x wins). Red x you have learned all we can teach you, you are read to face shadow. You can go know. Thank you masters.

Chapter 7 fight to the death

( big screen tv turns on with shadow on the screen). Shadow! What do you want. I am requesting a battle to the death. I accept. Good meet me at the colosseum. Fine. ( image fades away). Well well well red x you did show up. You surprised. No. Lets get this over with. Fight. ( 1 hour later). Surrender shadow its over! Never! Then you have made your choice. Obliterate! No! ( red x blasts shadow and he is vaporized). Red x! Team it's over, it's finally over. To be continued.


End file.
